


A good way to cure a hangover

by LucaHyuga



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaHyuga/pseuds/LucaHyuga
Summary: On Peters 21st birthday, he gets drunk and decides give a bit more than a friendly kiss to Tony.Peter is 21 in this for a reason. Tony is late 30s early 40s I don't know.





	A good way to cure a hangover

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Peter, happy bithday to you" Everyone sung. Tony carried through the red and black cake. Red velvet cake but it had black frosting to symbolise the spiderman mask. In fact everything in the room was red, black, white and blue. If anyone walked in now, they would instantly recognise Peter as spiderman. Peter blew out his twenty one candles and smiled.

"What did you wish for?" Romanoff asked.

"I can't tell you. It won't come true if I say it." He smiled. He still had the behavioral pattern of a little boy.  Tony let out a huge laugh at that. He'd been drinking from 11 o'clock that morning, so no one was really taking him seriously. But Peter was. Peter always took him seriously. Even when drunk, Tony was the smartest person he knew. 

The cake had been cut. The buffet was empty. A few people had left. All their was now we're a few drunk avengers and Peter.

"Peter. Down this" Tony said and passed him a bottle. Peter looked at it. He'd never drank before, let alone downed a full bottle of beer. He opened the bottle and began drinking. It was awful, but yet - for some reason- he wanted another. And so he grabbed another. He had three bottles before Tony took a bottle off of him. "We are gonna play spin the bottle."

"shpin the bottle?" Peter was drunk. Tony raised a brow. There wasn't much alcohol in the beer. But then again, Peter doesn't drink so what little he did drink had gone straight to his head. Lightweight. 

"Yes Peter, spin the bottle" Tony steadied the swaying boy and sat him down. He placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. "So you take it in turn spinning the bottle. Who ever it lands on you have to kiss." 

"souNDsss like fUn" Peter said, raising up letters that weren't supposed to be so prominent. There was a few giggles at how he was speaking.

After the bottle had been spun a few times, Nat and Clint had kissed, Thor had kissed Tony, Tony had kissed Clint, Clint had kissed Thor and now it was Peter's turn to spin. He hadn't been kissed yet, he had just gotten lucky. He moved closer to the bottle and gave it a spin.

"That's on Tony!" Clint said. "Remember the rules. No less than 3 seconds. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." His childish chant had been taken over by Natasha and Thor aswell and they were banging on their seats, peer pressuring Peter. He shrugged it off and leaned into Tony.

The kiss definatly lasted more than 3 seconds. With the other people you could tell they were just doing it for a laugh. They were over within 3 seconds exactly and then they burst into laughter. This kiss was different, and everyone could tell it was. Peter knew how to play, he'd watched everyone else kiss. But right now he was properly kissing Tony.

His arms were on Tony's cheeks. Tony's slid around his waist and they both went to bite each others lips, wanting to make the kiss deeper. Obviously there was some unspoken thing between the pair which was coming out now.

Peter pulled away and started to laugh, trying to mask what had just been uncovered, but no one was accepting that.

"That was a kiss..." The billionaire whispered. Everyone seemed to be in shock.

"I'm gOnNa go to BeD." Peter said and rushed out, walking into the wall as he tried to go around the corner. Tony stood up.

"Excuse me." He said. Tony rushed out after Peter.

"They are gonna bang." Clint said.

"Tony is like..." Maths wasn't an option for the drunk Natasha right now, "double his age."

"Age doesn't matter. Peter is 21. If he consents then it'll happen. You know what Tony is like." But Clint was wrong. Tony and Peter was drunk. If that happened now it would not be consent.

Tony walked into Peter's room and sat by him.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you feel sick?" He asked and rubbed Peter's back. Peter nodded. Yes he felt sick. Tony picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. "Be sick and brush your teeth."

Peter did as he was told then Tony put him to bed.

"Please stay Mr. Stark..." Peter's speech was better now he had been sick. But he was whispering. Tony nodded and cuddled up to Peter. 

The next morning, Peter discovered why Tony got grouchy all the time the day after he'd had a drink. He rolled over and looked at the sleeping ironman next to him. 

"M-mr. Stark?" He questioned. At first he couldn't remember what had happened and then it flooded back to him in a rush. He'd kissed him. When Tony woke, Peter felt like he owed Tony an explanation. He instantly started to ramble an excuse for why he kissed him like that when Tony woke. Tony was too hungover to care though. He responded to Peter by kissing him. The spiderman's face instantly lit up bright red. 

Peter kissed back and wrapped his arms around the older man submissively. 

The older male wrapped his arms tightly around Peter's waist. Peter had no idea what he was doing but he bit Tony's lip and then slid his tongue into the billionaire's mouth when he opened it. 

Their tongues wrapped around each others and Tony quickly took control of the kiss, putting it in Peter' mouth rather than his own. He licked around, earning a few soft noises from the male. 

Hands started to roam bodies, making a few more noises come from both males. Tony pulled away. 

"Now that's a good cure for a hangover." He laughed. It didn't help his headache, but it certainly helped his mood.


End file.
